tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Pizza
thumb|300px Pizza es un tipo de pan plano cuya concepción moderna se originó en la ciudad de Nápoles, Reino de las Dos Sicilias (territorio que forma parte de lo que actualmente es Italia) durante mediados del siglo XVIII y principios del siglo XIX. Desde entonces se ha hecho popular en muchas partes del mundo, especialmente en Estados Unidos, donde gracias a los inmigrantes italianos, se ha desarrollado un estilo distintivo de pizza estadounidense. Se convirtió en la comida favorita de las Tortugas Ninja, debido a que Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird a menudo almorzaban esta comida mientras trabajaban en los cómics originales. Apariciones Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage Studios) La pizza apareció ocasionalmente dentro del universo original creado por Mirage Studios, pero nunca tuvo un papel tan central en la dieta de las Tortugas Ninja como lo hizo en otras versiones posteriores. *[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol 1 23 (Mirage)|TMNT #23: "Totally Hacked!"]] - Usando un millón de dólares que tenía en su bolsillo, Gnatrat compra un restaurante (empleando a Splinter como camarero) y atrae a Supperman con una promoción de "Todo lo que puedas comer". Preparan el plato final, que desafortunadamente es pizza, y atrae a las Tortugas Ninja al restaurante. Splinter comienza a decirle a sus hijos que alejen del pastel, pero Gnatrat esta demasiado absorto en su papel de 'jefe' y comienza a mandonear a Splinter. Enfurecido, Splinter les da de pizza a las Tortugas solo para fastidiar a Gnatrat. *[[Shell Shock/The Treaty|Shell Shock: "The Treaty"]] - Leo está corriendo por los tejados de la Ciudad de New York con la esperanza de volver al apartamento de April con una pizza fresca. Desafortunadamente, él experimenta otro de los efectos secundarios de sus recientes aventuras en el espacio/tiempo y se encuentra en el mundo de Miyamoto Usagi una vez más. Mientras que esta allí Leo deja caer su pizza. Tomoe Ame recoge su caja de pizza pisoteada, disgustada por la calidad de los contenidos que contiene. Tomando la pizza, Leo intenta explicar que normalmente es algo muy apetitoso, pero antes de que pueda terminar, los efectos del espacio/tiempo desaparecen y él se desvanece. De vuelta en el apartamento de April, las Tortugas están un poco impacientes de que Leo se esté demorando tanto tiempo en volver con la pizza. De repente, él llega rompiendo la ventana y aterriza de cara al suelo. No solo se ha perdido toda la película y ha arruinado la pizza, sino que ahora ha roto la ventana de April. *[[Turtle Soup Vol 2 01|Turtle Soup #1 (vol 2): "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Attack!!!, part 1"]] - Las Tortugas discuten sobre dónde detenerse para cenar. Mike sugiere pizza, pero Leo veta la idea, ya que la pizza le da ganas de vomitar. *[[Turtle Soup Vol 2 01|Turtle Soup #1 (vol 2): "The Name is Lucindra"]] - Raphael le debe una pizza a Lucindra después de perder contra ella. *[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol 1 44 (Mirage)|TMNT #44: "The Violent Underground"]] - Raphael aparece comiendo pizza. *[[Turtle Soup Vol 2 02|Turtle Soup #2 (vol 2): "Raphael: Snapper"]] - Raph se sienta en el sofá frente al televisor, cuidando la indigestión después de comerse seis pizzas de pepperoni. Mirando a su izquierda, ve un cuenco de vidrio que contiene a Snapper, una pequeña tortuga mordedora. Divertido con esto, Raph agarra a la tortuga por la cola, solo para que esta le muerda el dedo represalia por fastidiarla. El dolor y la indigestión son demasiado para él, y Raph se desmaya. De repente, Raph se encuentra en una versión de pesadilla del apartamento de April, a quien se le acerca una tortuga mordedora gigante mutante. Rompiendo la garganta de Raph con sus mandíbulas, la tortuga mordedora menciona que la pizza no es un sustituto de la sangre. *"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Special: The Haunted Pizza" - Una fábrica de quesos perforó profundo en el suelo para poder crear almacenes gigantescos para sus productos. Eventualmente, pequeñas porciones de Ooo-Zah pudieron abrirse camino a través de las grietas hasta la fábrica y comienzan a cultivarse en el queso. Finalmente, el queso se procesó y se envió a las fábricas de pizza... y, por supuesto, April lleva a casa una pizza que contiene Ooo-Zah. Después de deshacerse de Ooo-Zah, Raph sugiere que obtengan una pizza VERDADERA... solo que de un restaurante diferente. *[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol 2 01 (Mirage)|TMNT #1 (vol 2): "Memories of the Future"]]: Casey se desmaya frente al televisor, después de haber comido demasiada pizza. *"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Flaming Carrot Crossover: "Land of Green Fire, Part 1"" - El profesor Daub, el Coronel Blade y las Tortugas deciden irse a comer pizza. *[[Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol 2 34|Tales of the TMNT #34 (vol 2): "Splinter Cell"]] - Mike usa sus nunchakus para desviar varias rebanadas de pizza que se lanzan en su dirección. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT (1987)/Archie Comics) thumb La serie animada de 1987 es, junto con los cómics basados en esta, un universo de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en el que todas las Tortugas Ninja comparten una intensa afinidad por la pizza, particularmente Michelangelo. Casi nunca se les ve comiendo otra cosa; sin embargo, son muy flexibles con las coberturas que les gustan en sus pizzas, experimentando con todo tipo de artículos en todas las combinaciones posibles, incluyendo almejas, atún, chucrut, chocolate, helados, plátanos, habas de jalea y mantequilla de maní. Las Tortugas siempre obtienen sus pizzas saliendo a las calles hasta una pizzería, disfrazados para que nadie pueda ver que son tortugas mutantes. A veces van los cuatro, a veces solo uno de ellos va. Las pizzas son también la debilidad de las Tortugas. Shredder es consciente de esto, ya que muchos de sus planes para destruirlos incluyeron pizza (como en el episodio 11, episodio 44, etc.). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Image) *Número 10 - Raphael habla sobre querer una pizza. *Número 17 - April trae consigo una pizza a casa. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) La pizza apareció ocasionalmente en esta serie animada de 2003, aunque no tanto como también se ve a las Tortugas Ninja comiendo otras cosas, como la comida china. Se indica que a las Tortugas les encantaba la pizza cuando eran más niños (episodio 3 y episodio 64). *[[episodio 005 (TMNT 2003)|Episodio 3: Nano]] - Leo fue visto durmiendo con una porción de pizza en la mano. *[[episodio 006 (TMNT 2003)|Episodio 6: Darkness on the Edge of Town]] - Mikey había comido pizza, aunque esto ocurrió fuera de escena. *[[episodio 007 (TMNT 2003)|Episodio 7: The Way of Invisibility]] - Casey se ve comiendo pizza. *[[episodio 010 (TMNT 2003)|Episodio 10: The Shredder Strikes, Part One]] - Mikey habla sobre pizza. *[[episodio 017 (TMNT 2003)|Episodio 17: The Shredder Strikes Back, Part One]] - Se pueden ver varias cajas de pizza abiertas cuando las Tortugas están durmiendo. *[[episodio 084 (TMNT 2003)|Episodio 84: Grudge Match]] - Splinter menciona que quiere comer pizza mientras le enseña a Mikey una lección sobre karma y declara que está listo para entrenarse en su revancha contra Kluh. *[[episodio 094 (TMNT 2003)|Episodio 94: Prodigal Son]] - Se ve a Angel entregar una pizza en la tienda de antigüedades 2nd Time Around de April, mientras los Ninjas Foot las espiaban. *[[episodio 117 (TMNT 2003)|Episodio 117: Enter the Dragons, Part 2]] - Mikey habló sobre querer comer pizza al final de este episodio. *[[episodio 152 (TMNT 2003)|Episodio 152: SuperQuest]] - Se puede ver al jugador del personaje Admin Wizard durmiendo con una caja de pizza a su lado. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Dreamwave) En la serie de cómics publicada por Dreamwave Productions, se puede ver a Leonardo comiendo pizza en "Bend It Like Turtles". Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW) *Las Tortugas Ninja pueden comer pizza gratis debido a la amistad de Mikey con Woody Dirkins, que es empleado de una pizzería y quien se las suministra. *Mikey trabajó encubierto como un repartidor de pizzas durante el arco argumental 'City Fall'. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) De manera similar a la serie animada de 1987, las Tortugas Ninja disfrutan mucho comiendo pizza, que han adorado cada vez más desde el primer episodio. En el episodio 21, se confirmó que ellos, en su mayoría Mikey, colocan ingredientes extravagantes en sus pizzas (camarones y sardinas). *[[episodio 001 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 1: Rise of the Turtles, Part 1]] - En sus quince años de ser criados en las alcantarillas, las Tortugas solo comían algas y gusanos preparados en algunos platillos diferentes. Cuando finalmente se les permitió subir a la superficie, Raphael espanta a un repartidor de pizzas y esto hace que suelte una caja de la pizza de Antonio's. Al no saber qué era al principio, las Tortugas la investigan con curiosidad y Mikey se ofrece voluntario para probarla. Su sabor fue tan bueno (su cerebro explotó al morder el primer bocado) que Mikey al principio intentó convencer a sus hermanos de que sabia terrible, para que así pudiera quedársela toda para él mismo, pero no estuvieron convencidos: después de comer la pizza, determinaron que era una gran mejora sobre comer gusanos y algas. La pizza se había convertido desde entonces en la comida favorita de las Tortugas, particularmente de Mikey. *[[episodio 008 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 8: Never Say Xever]] - Después de salvarlo del ataque de los Purple Dragons, Murakami ofrece una recompensa a las Tortugas, preguntándoles qué les gustaría comer y como ellos respondieron pizza, Murakami ideó una nueva receta culinaria, "Pizza Gyōza". *[[episodio 012 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 12: It Came From The Depths]] - Mikey mezcló un poco de pizza mientras probaba nuevas recetas, creando un "Pizza-Batido" (abreviado como P-Shake en la versión original en inglés). A ninguno de sus hermanos les gustó esta extravagante novedad, pero Leatherhead se enamoró de otra de las recetas de Mikey, Pizza Noodle Soup. *[[episodio 020 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 20: Enemy of My Enemy]] - Mikey fue reanimado usando una porción de pizza, después de que en una pelea contra Snakeweed, este lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe. *[[episodio 023 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 23: Parasitica]]: Cuando intentan que Leo vuelva a su estado normal, las Tortugas le ofrecen una rebanada de su pizza favorita de salchichón, jalapeño y caramelos. Pero en realidad resulto que era la favorita de Mikey. *[[episodio 044 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 44: The Wrath of Tiger Claw]] - Antonio se convierte en un hombre-pizza mutante, que puede crear pizzas que controlan la mente, pero Mikey lo derrota al devorarlo. *[[episodio 052 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 52: The Invasion, Part 2]] - Mikey coloca a Ice Cream Kitty entre dos cajas de pizza congelada de Hellio's dentro de una nevera portátil roja y blanca, cuando la Tortugas evacuaron permanentemente la guarida subterránea, manteniéndola así fría para que ella no se derritiera. *[[episodio 056 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 56: The Croaking]] - Mikey mira un episodio de Crognard The Barbarian junto con Ice Cream Kitty mientras come una pizza de Hellio's. En el proceso, provoca un gran desastre en la sala de estar de la Granja O'Neil, logrando que se peguen rebanadas de pizza en el techo y todas las paredes. Esta es la primera aparición importante de Hellio's siendo consumida; es claramente diferente de otras pizzas que se muestran durante la serie en el hecho de que todas sus rebanadas tienen forma rectangular. *[[episodio 060 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 60: Vision Quest]] - Mikey cocina una pizza de Hellio's sobre una fogata. *[[episodio 061 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 61: Return to New York]] - Las Tortugas encuentran un nuevo hogar en una tienda abandonada de Antonio's Pizza-rama. *[[episodio 068 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 68: Clash of the Mutanimals]] - Cuando Pigeon Pete visita la Guarida de las Tortugas y anhela comer pan, Mikey le presenta en su lugar unos restos de pizza, algo que a Pete le encanta al instante. *[[episodio 072 (TMNT 2012)|Episodio 72: Tale of the Yokai]] - Después de transcurrir días atrapados en el pasado sin comer ni una sola rebanada de pizza, Mikey trata de hacer una con madera, bayas y huevos de araña. Más tarde obliga a Raphael a comerla también. Videojuegos Las rebanadas de pizza se utilizan a menudo como un potenciador de vitalidad en los videojuegos de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time' (1991): Un tipo de pizza otorga a las Tortugas Ninja un ataque temporal giratorio a alta velocidad e invulnerabilidad, mientras gritan "PIZZA POWER!!!" Películas Las Tortugas Ninja también comen pizza en la serie de películas. *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze' (1991): Esta película comienza con una secuencia de personas comiendo pizza en varios lugares de la Ciudad de New York. *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III' (1993): En esta película no se ve a las Tortugas comiendo pizza, pero a pesar de no aparecer, la pizza si es mencionada. *'Turtles Forever' (2009): Al final de esta película, las Tortugas Mirage, después de haberse encontrado con las Tortugas-1987 y sus contrapartes de 2003, sugieren ir a comer algunas pizzas. Dado que las Tortugas-Mirage rara vez comían pizza en los cómics originales de Mirage Studios, son obviamente influenciados por sus contrapartes de 1987. *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' (2014): En esta película, el sofá de las Tortugas Ninja está hecho de cajas de pizza de la empresa Pizza Hut. Las Tortugas también aparecieron en un comercial de TV de Pizza Hut en promoción para la película. También en esta película se explica que April es la razón por la que les encanta la pizza, ya que ella se las daba de comer cuando eran tortugas pequeñas. Curiosidades *Aunque Donatello declaró en la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows que una pizza con 99 tipos diferentes de queso sería algo imposible, Johnny di Francesco, un fabricante de pizza australiano y propietario de la pizzería 400 Gradi, parece haber aceptado el desafío y creó una pizza con 99 quesos algún tiempo después del estreno.Herald Sun - Say cheese! 400 Gradi owner Johnny Di Francesco tops pizza with 99 different melts for National Cheese Pizza DayThe Guardian - The cheesiest pizza in the world – Guardian Australia review Véase también *Antonio's Pizza-Rama *Hellio's *Pizza Gyōza *Pizza-Batido *Pizza Noodle Soup *Pizza Face Vídeos Archivo:Las Tortugas Ninja Haciendo Pizza TMNT Nickelodeon en Español Archivo:Pizza de Salami (Tortugas Ninjas 1984) ClapFood 09 Archivo:Pizza Pepperoni de las Tortugas Ninja - Receta Archivo:TMNT Tuesdays - PIZZA TASTE TEST|Cinemassacre - TMNT: prueba de sabor de pizza Referencias Enlaces externos *Pizza en Wikipedia en:Pizza Categoría:Pizza Categoría:Objetos